Betsu no jigen kara no chikara (別の次元からの力)
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Uchiha Obito yang telah sadar akhirnya membela Pasukan aliansi shinobi , namun ia harus rela terlempar kedimensi lain karena ulah Juubi, bagaimanakah kisah kehidupan Obito didimensinya? Happy read :D
1. Chapter 1

Yo Uchida akan mempublish fic baru lagi ,karena Uchida baru saja mendapat pencerahan!

 _ **.HAPPY READ.**_

 _ **Op ost**_ **'Niwaka nimo ame makezu' (Nico touches the wall)**

 _ **¤UCHIDA TOKUGAWA¤**_

 **-Present-**

 **.I'M UCHIHA OBITO.**

Uchiha Obito yang telah sadar mengikuti jalan ninja milik Naruto akhirnya membantu aliansi shinobi serta Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk menarik seluruh bijuu ditubuh Obito dan membiarkanya tetap menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi.

 _ **.Naruto Belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **-** Chap 1 (Chance) **-**

 **~Mind-Scape Obito~**

"Jadi ikutlah bersama kami, serta buanglah topeng yang selama ini kau pakai dan jadilah Uchiha Obito yang selama ini Rin sayangi dan sahabat Kakashi sensei yang seperti dulu" Ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Obito yang berada dihadapannya.

Sedangkan Obito hanya terdiam sambil memandang kedua mata Naruto seperti sedang mencari suatu kebenaran disana, dan dengan perlahan tangan Obito ingin meraih tangan milik Naruto.

"Ayo jadilah Obito yang mempunyai impian Hokage dan buanglah topengmu itu" Ucap Naruto yang ingin menyakinkan Obito saat melihat uluran tangannya akan dibalas oleh tangan Obito.

Hap!

"A-aku...aka-!"

Grep!

Perkataan Obito terputus dan melebarkan matanya saat tiba tiba Naruto menariknya kedalam pelukannya seusai tanganya menerima uluran tangan milik Naruto.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menyelamatkan sahabatku dari jurang kebencian" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melepaskan pekulannya dan melihat Obito yang masih kaget atas tindakannya tadi, "Ayo Obito, mari kita akhiri perang konyol ini" Tambah Naruto.

Obito hanya diam tidak merespon kata kata Naruto, namun tiba tiba Obito mundur dengan perlahan dan membuat Naruto sedikit menaikan alis karena melihat kelaukan Obito barusan.

"A-aku tidak yakin bahwa para aliansi dapat mempercayai aku serta Kakashi yang sudah aku khianati" Kata Obito sambil menunduk.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat barusan, dengan perlahan Naruto mendekati Obito dan menggenggam tangannya kemudian menariknya keluar dari mind-scape milik Obito.

"Tenang saja Aliansi shinobi serta Kakashi pasti dapat menerimamu dan juga Rin pasti bahagia jika melihatmu seperti ini" Ucap Naruto sambil menyengir disela sela dia menarik Obito agar keluar dari Mind-scape nya.

Obito yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya tersenyum dan mengikutinya menuju ke luar dari Mind-scape nya.

"Jadi beginikah seorang Uzumaki Naruto itu? Seorang yang akan menolong sahabatnya dari jurang kegelapan dan juga seorang yang berjiwa besar?, aku iri denganmu Uzumaki Naruto" Batin Obito yang memandang punggung Naruto yang menariknya menuju keluar Mind-scape nya.

 **-** End mind-scape **-**

"Tarik!"

"Tarik dengan sekuat tenaga kalian!"

"Inilah saatnya kita menunjukan kekuatan aliansu Shinobi!"

Suara sorak sorai para Aliansi Shinobi yang berada didalam chakra Kyuubi milik Naruto ingin menarik ketujuh biju dari dalam tubuh Obito.

Namun semua sorakan para Aliansi Shinobi langsung terhenti saat dengan tiba tiba aliran chakra Kyuubi milik Naruto menghilang dan melepaskan jeratannya kepada Obito sehingga para Bijuu yang sudah keluar separuh badannya akhirnya masuk kedalam tubuh Obito.

"Apa yang terjadi!"

"Kenapa Chakranya menghilang!"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?!"

Suara Aliansi Shinobi yang kebingungan karena dengan tiba tiba Chakra milik Kyuubi menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan kerangka Susanoo milik Sasuke yang menyatu dengan Kyuubi tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang bingung dengan tindakan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menyengir sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan Sasuke barusan, "Tenang saja Sasuke, karena kita baru saja mendapatkan sahabat yang telah selamat dari jurang kegelapan" Sambung Naruto dan membuat Sasuke bingung akan perkataan Naruto barusan, Namun beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke langsung tersentak saat mengetahui arti perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Jangan bilang kalau Obito telah berada dipihak kita?" Tanya Sasuke yang kaget saat mengetahui maksud dari perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Hehehe hebatkan, dengan bantuan Jinchuriki Juubi maka Aliansi dapat memenangkan perang konyol ini dengan mudah" Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir yang menyerupai Kuda (Dirasengan Naruto)

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tertegun sesaat kemudian menghadap kearah Obito yang masih mengapung diudara dan membuka matanya dengan perlahan, "Kalau begitu mari kita selesaikan perang ini dengan begitu aku akan bisa menjadi Hokage" Ucap Sasuke yang melesat kearah Madara yang masih bertempur melawan Hashirama.

"Tentu Tem- Hei! Yang jadi Hokage itu aku dasar Teme!" Ucap Naruto kesal, namun sudah ditinggal oleh Sasuke yang melesat kearah Madara.

Obito yang baru membuka kedua matanya kemudian melihat sekeliling pasukan Aliansi Shinobi.

"Aku-"

"Gimana ini! Kita sudah gagal menarik para bijuu, tamatlah riwayat kita!"

"Tamatlah!"

Perkataan Obito terhenti saat mendengar teriakan para Aliansi Shinobi yang mulai putus asa, namun kegaduhan itu segera terhenti saat tiba tiba Naruto berteriak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Obito sekarang berada dipihak kita!" Teriak Naruto yang membuatnya dipandang oleh seluruh Aliansi Shinobi, setelah berteriak Naruto melompat tinggi kearah Obito dan berdiri disebelahnya, "Dia akan membantu kita untuk memenangkan Perang konyol ini! Jadi jangan panik!" Tambah Naruto yang membuat seluruh Aliansi Shinobi shock dan yang paling Shock adalah Kakashi.

"B-benarkah yang dikatakan Naruto barusan? Bahwa Obito telah sadar?" Batin Kakashi sambil memandang Obito.

"Benarkah!"

"Jika benar begitu maka kemenangan telah berada dipihak kita"

"Yaaaay!"

Sorak para Aliansi Shinobi yang mulai menunjuka percikan api semangat lagi untuk memenangkan perang tersebut.

Obito yang melihat para Aliansi Shinobi yang menyoraki Namanya dan Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya kemudian terbang menuju kearah pasukan Aliansi setelah itu mengatakan sesuatu dengan intonasi yang sedikit keras.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan perang yang aku mulai ini" Ucap Obito agak nyaring dan diberi sorakan oleh para Aliansi shinobi sebagai respon.

"Hehehe Inilah Uchiha Obito yang Aku ketahui" Ucap Naruto pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Obito dan dibalas senyuman oleh Obito.

Wusssh!

Tap!

Tap!

"Nah Obito kalau begitu mari kita akhiri perang konyol ini" Ucap Naruto yang melompat dan mendarat disebelah Obito.

"Benar Obito mari kita akhiri perang konyol ini" Tambah Kakashi yang ikut mendekati Obito tadi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kaget Naruto saat tiba tiba Kakashi sudah didekatnya.

"Kakashi!" Kaget Obito yang tidak menduga bahwa Kakashi masih ingin menyapanya.

"Yo Obito" Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjukan eye smilenya.

"K-kau tidak membenciku!?" Tanya Obito ragu ragu.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Obito barusan, kemudian berkata.

"Mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi aku sudah mengetahui bahwa kau sudah berubah" Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum tulus.

Obito hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Kakashi barusan,kemudian melesat kearah tempat Madara berada dan juga seluruh pasukan Aliansi shinobi tiba tiba terselubung oleh sebuah cakra berwarna merah keungu unguan yang membuat seluruh pasukan bingung.

"Aku akan menjadi Hokage!" Teriak Obito yang melesat kearah tempat Madara.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan Obito tadi dan membatin saat melihat chakra yang menyelubungi tubuhnya, "Inikan Chakra milik Juubi, jadi dia melakukan pembagian chakra seperti yang Aku lakukan denga Kurama ya" Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai saingan jika ingin menjadi Hokage ,Naruto" Ucap Kakashi kepada Naruto.

"Tenang saja sensei kalau itu akupun akan mengalah, karena impiannya telah lebih dulu tercipta dari pada aku" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, "Dari pada diam disini, lebih baik mari kita bantu yang lain untuk menyegel Tubuh edo tensei milik Madara, hanya dia yang tersisa dari perang ini" Tambah Naruto kedepan.

"Tentu" jawab Kakashi yang ikut melesat mengikuti Naruto.

 **¤At Madara¤**

"Jadi dia membela Aliansi Shinobi?!" Ucap Madara kepada zetzu putih yang berada disebelahnya.

"Iya Madara-sama, itu semua terjadi karena Uzumaki Naruto" Balas Zetsu putih.

Madara hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan Zetsu putih barusan.

"Jadi lawanku bertambah Jinchuriki Juubi ya, dan juga anak yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu tidak dapat diremehkan" Batin Madara yang memikirkan cara untuk memenangkan perang dan mengaktifkan rencana _Mugen tsukuyomi,_ Madara tiba tiba menyeringai saat mengingat suatu rencana cadangan yang telah ia pikirkan sejak lama jika semua rencana ini gagal.

"Mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuan Zetsu hitam yang berada didalam tubuhnya" Ucap Madara pelan.

Tap!

Wuussssh!

Braak!

Madara yang sedang memikirkan rencana terkaget saat dengan tiba tiba Obito sudah berada dihadapanya dan harus merasakan pukulan Senjutsu milik Juubi yang berada didalam tubuh Obito yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya terpental puluhan kilo meter dan hancur kemudian mulai beregenerasi dengan perlahan seperti mayat edo tensei pada umumnya.

"Saatnya dirimu untuk kembali kealammu Madara" Ucap Obito datar sehabis memukul Madara tadi.

Madara yang sudah beregenerasi dengan perlahan bangkit sambil menatap Obito, "Jadi sekarang kau membela Aliansi Shinobi ya" Ucap Madara yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Sedangkan Obito hanya memandang Madar tajam, "Aku sudah mengetahui seluruh akal busukmu Madara, dan juga aku sudah mencurigaimu sejak awal kita bertemu" Balas Obito Sambil memandang Madara.

"Hahahaha anak yang naif" Tawa Madara saat mendengar perkataan Obito barusan.

"Terimalah kekalahanmu Madara, Aku adalah Jinchuriki Juubi yang berada jauh diatas kekuatanmu, jadi menyerahlah dan kembalilah ke alammu" Ucap Obito sambil bersiap membuat seal jurusnya

Sedangkan Madara hanya terkekeh kembali saat mendengar perkataan Obito barusan, " Kau tau bahwa Kekuatan sebesar apapun dapat dikalahkan oleh kelicikan" Ucap Madara sambil tersenyum licik.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?" Ucap Obito yang bingung saat mendengar perkataan Madara barusan.

"Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri" Jawab Madara sambil tersenyum licik.

"Obito!" Teriak Naruto dari kejauhan, yang mulai mendekat kearah Obito, kemudian mendarat tepat disebelah Obito begitu juga dengan Kakashi.

Madara yang melihat bahwa para Aliansi telah mulai bergerak kearahnya dengan bantuan chakra Juubi milik Obito dan juga Naruto yang sudah tiba dan Sasuke yang masih melawan Chi-Bhunsinnya, hanya bisa tersenyum licik.

"Jadi bantuan telah tiba ya" Ucap Madara pelan.

Naruto yang baru sampai disamping Obito kemudian memandang Madara dengan mata mode sannin milik Naruto, "Tinggal menyegel dirimu Madara dan perang konyol ini akan selesai" Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Naruto Uzumaki! Kau kira aku dapat kalian kalahkan dengan mudah! Hahaha mari kita berdansa!" Ucap Madara sambil tertawa kemudian mengaktifkan mata Rinnengan miliknya.

"Ay- Arrrggh!"

"Obito!"

Obito yang akan menyerang maju tiba tiba jatuh berlutut seperti menahan sakit dan juga ada cairan hitam yang mulai menutupi separuh tubuhnya.

 **"Akhirnya Madara-sama membutuhkan bantuanku"** Ucap Cairan hitam yang mulai menutupi separuh tubuh Obito tersebut.

"Cepat serap chakra Juubi zetsu" Perintah Madara pada sosok hitam tersebut, "Ban'sho te'in" tambah Madara dan dengan tiba tiba tubuh Obito tertarik kearah Madara.

Grep!

Crassh!

Suara Obito yang ditangkap Madara dan Zetsu yang menembus perut Madara karena ingin mengalirkan chakra Juubi dari Obito ke diri Madara.

"S-sialan kau Madara!" Bentak Obito disela sela cekikan Madara.

"Sudah kubilang bahwa kekuatan dapat dikalahkan oleh kelicikan" Balas Madara sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Siiiingg!

"Rasengan!"

Blaaar!

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Obito!" Tanya Naruto yang ingin menyerang Madara barusan namun gagal karena Madara terlebih dahulu mengaktifkan Susanoo miliknya.

"Jangan ikut campur dan saksikanlah bagaimana aku akan membuat kalian semua hancur" Ucap Madara yang berada didalam Susanoonya.

"Kusooo!" Teriak Naruto

"S-sial ,kalau begini aku akan kalah!" Batin Obito yang dengan perlahan Chakra Juubi yang berada ditubuhnya dipindahkan oleh Zetsu hitam ke tubuh Madara.

"Jadilah Hokage didalam Genjustu Mugen tsukoyomi" Ucap Madara sambil menyeringai.

Obito yang terdesak tiba tiba teringat suatu jurus yang yang telah menjadi jurus andalannya dulu, dengan perlahan Obito mengaktifkan Sharinggan mata kananya dan menggumamkan nama jurusnya dengan pelan.

"Kamui"

Zzzruutt!

"Apa!" Kaget Madara karena saluran Zetsu kedirinya mulai terputus karena tubuh Obito yang mulai tersedot kedalam pusaran yang tercipta dari mata kananya, "Aku lupa kalau dia bisa Kamui" Batin Madara.

 **"Cih! Mengganggu saja"** Ucap Zetsu hitam pelan, kemudian Zetsu langsung menutupi seluruh bagian kepala Obito dan mulai mengontrol mata kanan milik Obito.

"Ck! Sial!" Batin Obito karena sekarang ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Zetsu yang merusak aliran cakra menuju mata Obito agar menggagalkan Jurus Kamuinya tidak mengetahui bahwa Susanoo milik Madara sudah hilang karena Madara terkena serangan pasir milik Garaa.

 **"Apa ini!"** Kaget Zetzu saat tiba tiba tubuhnya dililit oleh tangan pasir milik Garaa dan ditarik agar lepas dari tubuh Obito.

Obito yang sudah lepas dari jeratan Zetsu pun ingin mengagalkan teknik Kamuinya karena sudah aman, namun tidak bisa karena aliran Chakra dimatanya telah dirusak oleh Zetsu tadi sehingga dengan perlahan tubuh Obito tersedot kedalam Kamuinya dan sebelum tersedot kedalam lubang Kamuinya Obito bisa mendengar teriakan Naruto yang meneriaki namanya.

Obito yang menghilang dari medan perang bahkan sudah tidak bisa dirasakan lagi aura chakranya.

"Kemana dia pergi!?" Ucap Madara yang mulai marah.

 **"Dia mungkin terbuang kedimensi lain Madara-sama, karena chakra Juubi serta Chakranya sudah tidak dapat dirasakan dimanapun"** Jelas Zetsu hitam yang semakin membuat Madara marah.

"Jika begitu, maka aku harus memakai rencana cadangan" Ucap Madara sambil mengaktifkan Mata rinnengan ditubuhnya yang masih Edo tensei.

Zetsu bingung saat mendengar rencana cadangan yang Madara ucapkan barusan, karena selama ia bersama Madara ,ia tidak pernah mendengar Rencana cadangan tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto sekarang sedang menyuruh Kakashi agar menemukan Obito didunia Kamuinya karena dimensi Kamui milik Kakashi dan Obito terhubung, namun hasilnya Nihil bahkan Naruto sudah memakai mode sage nya dan tetap saja tidak menemukan Obito dimanapun.

"Meteorit Orbit" Ucap Madara yang mengaktifkan Jurusnya.

Sedangkan Naruto serta yang lain sedikit waspada saat mendengar Madara mengaktifkan jurusnya, berbeda dengan Zetsu hitam yang melebarkan matanya saat mendengar teknik yang Madara lakukan barusan.

 **"I-itu! Teknik Rikudo saat ingin menyegel Juubi dibulan! Madara! Jangan gegabah!"** Ucap Zetsu yang sedikit panik saat Madara mengaktifkan Jurus yang dikategorikan sebagai jurus pemusnah massal.

Madara hanya diam tidak merespon namun mulai mengaktifkan Susanoonya dan melakukan handseal.

Wusssh!

"A-apa!"

Bruk!

"Kita bakal mati"

"hahaha itu bercandakan!"

"S-sial"

Ucap Naruto serta para Aliansi Shinobi saat melihat sebuah meteorit seukuran bulan mulai turun dengan perlahan kearah mereka termasuk Madara.

"Hahaha Matilah dengan damai!" Teriak Madara dari dalam Susanoonya.

 **"Brengsek Madara, dia sudah diluar perkiraanku dan juga para bijuu juga dibawa hilang Obito entah kemana, jika begini rencanaku untuk membangkitkan ibu akan gagal"** Batin Zetsu hitam yang mulai panik karena Meteorit tersebut semakin mendekat.

Dari luar angkasa dengan perlahan terlihat sebuah planet yang seukuran bulan menabrak bumi dan menbuat ledakan yang radiusnya sampai kematahari.

 **¤AT Obito¤**

Zruut!

Bruk!

Obito yang tiba tiba keluar dari kamuinya dan jatuh disebuah sekolah yang berpapan nama yang bertuliskan _Kuoh Academy_ dalam keadaan pingsan, namun dari kejauhan jika diperhatikan ada dua orang siswi dari sekolah itu yang berjalan perlahan menuju kearah tempat Obito yang pingsan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu si Issei itu Rias?" Tanya siswi berambut Dark blue yang diikat Ponytail kepada teman siswinya yang bersurai merah.

"Aku merasakan kekuatan secretgear ditubuhnya Akeno" Jawab Rias kepada temanya yang bernama Akeno tersebut.

"Ara ara jadi ka- Siapa itu?" Ucapan Akeno terputus saat melihat tubuh Obito yang tergeletak pingsan dihalaman sekolah.

"entahlah sepertinya dia habis mengalami kekerasan, jika dilihat dari pakaian yang dia kenakan" Ucap Rias saat memperhatikan pakain Obito yang sobek disana sini, "Bawa dia kedalam ruang clubku Akeno, aku akan mengobatinya" Perintah Rias kepada teman siswanya itu.

"Baiklah Rias"Jawab Akeno kemudian berjalan mendekati Obito yang pingsan kemudian membawanya menuju ruang club bersama Rias.

 **-** Mind-scape Obito **-**

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Suara tetesan air yang menggenangi sebuah lorong yang hanya mendapat penerangan yang minim sehingga , dan digenangi oleh air.

"D-dimana aku" Bingung Obito saat berada didalam Mind-scapenya, "Apakah ini Neraka ataukah Surga?" sambung Obito yang masih kebingungan.

 **"Grrrr! Bisa kau kecilkan suaramu! Itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur!"**

Obito yang masih kebingungan akhirnya terdiam saat mendengar suara berat barusan, saat ini melihat keatas tepatnya sumber suara itu berasal ia harus sedikit tersentak saat harus disuguhi sebuah Bola mata tunggal raksasa beriris merah yang berpola antara perpaduan Rinnengan dan sharingan serta gigi yang runcing.

"J-juubi!" kaget Obito yang melihat Juubi berada dihadapannya.

Sedangkan Juubi hanya menyeringai saat Obito telah mengetahui keberadaannya.

 **"Kau kaget hah! Jangan kau kira kalau aku bersatu dengan tubuhmu saat kau menjadi jinchuriki, aku hanya memberi sedikit kekuatanku saja pada saat itu"** Ucap Juubi pada Obito yang semakin shock saat Juubi memberi tahu bahwa ia belum menyatu dengan tubuhnya, **"Dan asal kau tau juga ya, sebenarnya yang membuatmu terlempar dimensi lain itu adalah karena ulahku, aku membangkitkan kekuatan mataku pada mata kananmu sehingga kau bisa berpindah dimensi"** Jelas Juubi saat Obito ingin bertanya.

"Jadi aku berada didimensi mana Juubi?" Tanya Obito.

 **"Aku tidak mengetahuinya! Dan informasi yang ingin kau ketahui sudah kau dapat , pergilah dan biarkan aku tidur, Grooooaaah!"** jawab Juubi dengan nada membentak dan raungan yang keras diakhir kalimatnya, sehingga Obito terlempar keluar alam mind-scapenya.

 **-** Mind-scape **-**

"enngh!" Suara lenguhan Obito yang mulai sadar dan dengan perlahan mulai bangkit kemudian duduk dipinggiran kasur.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Obito bingung.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Obito yang baru bangun dan masih bingung harus teralihkan oleh suara ketukan pintu, dengan langkah gontai Obito berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukakanya dan menampakan seorang siswa bersurai coklat.

"Bouc-! Siapa kau!" teriak pemuda tersebut kaget sambil menunjuk Obito.

"Aku..." Ucap Obito sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Uchiha Obito" Sambungnya dengan pelan.

 **¤Fbc¤**

 **Ed' Ost: Blue bird (ikimono gakari)**

Yo Uchida mempublish fic baru lagi karena tiba tiba saja Uchida mendapat pencerahan :v :v

 _ **.**_ _I'm Uchiha Obito belong's Uchida Tokugawa_ _ **.**_

 _Keep calm and read fic Uchida Tokugawa_

 _ **-SAYONARA-**_


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Uchida akan menjelaskan tentang Obito disini, mungkin ada yang bingung rupa Obito didimensi dxd ya... Apakah berwujud jinchuriki Juubi seperti dimanga atau berwujud manusia.

Obito didimensi dxd berwujud manusia pada normalnya kok dan Obito dific ini mempunyai rambut yang berwarna putih seperti klan ootsuki , karena Juubi yang berada didalam tubuh Obito telah meregenerasikan sebagian tubuh Obito yang hilang, jadi Dific ini Obito berwujud manusia dan hanya memasuki Mode rikudo/Jinchuriki jika sedang dalam pertempuran.

 _ **.HAPPY READ.**_

 _ **Op ost 'Niwaka nimo ame makezu' (Nico touches the wall)**_

 **¤UCHIDA TOKUGAWA¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.I'M UCHIHA OBITO.**

Uchiha Obito yang telah sadar mengikuti jalan ninja milik Naruto akhirnya membantu aliansi shinobi serta Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk menarik seluruh bijuu ditubuh Obito dan membiarkanya tetap menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi.

 _ **.Naruto Belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **-** Chap 2 (New world) **-**

"enngh!" Suara lenguhan Obito yang mulai sadar dan dengan perlahan mulai bangkit kemudian duduk dipinggiran kasur.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Obito bingung.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Obito yang baru bangun dan masih bingung harus teralihkan oleh suara ketukan pintu, dengan langkah gontai Obito berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukakanya dan menampakan seorang siswa bersurai coklat.

"Bouc-! Siapa kau!" teriak pemuda tersebut kaget sambil menunjuk Obito.

"Aku..." Ucap Obito sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Uchiha Obito" Sambungnya dengan pelan.

"Uchiha Obito?" Ulang Issei dan direspon anggukan oleh Obito.

"Apakah Dia ini yang dimaksud Boucho tadi pagi ya" Batin Issei.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Obito kepada Issei.

Issei yang masih termenung memikirkan pesan Bouchounya tadi pagi langsung terputus saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Obito barusan.

"Ah! Perkenalkan namaku Issei" Ucap Issei sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "Dan aku adalah salah satu anggota klub sekolah yang menempati ruangan yang kau tempati ini Obito-san" Tambah Issei.

Obito menjadi bingung saat mendengar perkataan Issei yang terakhir barusan, "Sekolah? Apa itu semacam Akademik?" Tanya Obito.

Issei sedikit bingung terhadap Orang didepannya ini karena tidak mengetahui sekolah itu apa, kemudian dengan perlahan Issei menjelaskan sekolah itu apa dan hal hal lainnya yang Obito tanyakan padanya.

"Apakah kau sudah mengerti Obito-san?" Tanya Issei yang baru usai dari sesi jelas menjelaskan ke Obito.

Obito hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Issei barusan,sepertinya Obito masih bingung karena penjelasan yang Issei jelaskan tadi banyak menyangkut hal hal yang tidak ada didunia shinobi.

 **"Gunakan sharinganmu bodoh!"** Teriak Juubi yang berada didalam tubuh Obito.

Twich!

"Jangan menyuruhku dasar mahluk jadi jadian!" Balas Obito yang kesal dan setelah aksi saling mengejek itu Obito kembali memandang Issei sebentar kemudian memjamkan matanya.

"Obito-san?" Panggil Issei pelan saat melihat Pemuda dihadapnya ini malah memejamkan mata.

"Sharingan!" Ucap Obito pelan dan direspon oleh tubuh Issei yang langsung diam serta kedua mata Issei yang berubah menjadi sharingan.

Obito memegang kepalanya saat mendapatkan begitu banyak informasi dari ingatan milik Issei dan juga termasuk hal tentang Iblis,malaikat,dan malaikat jatuh, namun teknik milik Obito langsung buyar saat melihat seekor naga berwarna merah darah mengaum kearahnya saat berada didalam pikiran milik Issei.

"Apa itu tadi? Naga?" Bingung Obito yang melihat seekor naga berada didalam ingatan Issei barusan.

"Ugh! Kepalaku pusing" Ucap Issei sambil memegang kepalanya seusai digenjutsu Obito barusan.

"Itu memang reaksi yang normal dikeluarkan seseorang yang habis terkena genjutsu" Jelas Obito.

"Genjutsu?" Bingung Issei.

Obito hanya mengangguk sebagai respon untuk Issei, "Iya, aku tadi menggenjutsumu untuk mendapat semua informasi didunia ini" Sambung Obito.

Sedangkan Issei hanya manggut manggut namun langsung tersentak saat mengingat sesuatu, "Jadi Obito-san bukan manusia ya? Dan juga kau sudah mengetahui bahwa aku ini Iblis?" Tanya Issei yang kaget karena Obito ini bukan manusia biasa.

"Aku adalah seorang ninja dan juga aku seratus persen manusia, kalau soal dirimu Iblis,memang aku sudah mengetahuinya saat membaca pikiranmu tadi" jawab Obito.

"Ninja?" Ucap Issei pelan.

Issei yang akan bertanya lagi langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar bunyi bel sekolah yang menandakan bahwa istirahat telah usai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kembali kekelas dulu ya Obito-san" Pamit Issei kemudian mulai berlalu kekelasnya.

Obito hanya mengangguk sebagai respon atas ucapan Issei barusan, setelah itu Obito kembali masuk kedalam ruangan club tersebut dan duduk disofa yang berada ditengah ruangan.

"Banyak ingatan yang masih belumku mengerti didunia ini" Batin Obito sambil memandang Kearah luar jendela, "Dan juga tubuh yang kugunakan ini bukan tubuh separuh zetsu yang kumiliki didunia shinobi dulu, apakah Juubi yang telah membuat tubuhku seperti ini? Dan juga maafkan aku Naruto,Kakashi karena tidak bisa membantu kalian dimedan perang, aku akan berusaha untuk kembali kesana apapun caranya" tambah Obito sambil terpejam diakhir kalimatnya.

-Malam harinya-

Malam harinya diruangan yang Obito tempati tadi sudah berkumpul banyak orang yang ingin mendengar penjelasan Obito dan semua penghuni ruangan tersebut semakin menjadi ingin mengetahui tentang jati diri Obito seusai mendengar penjelasan Issei yang menjelaskan bahwa Obito adalah ninja.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan kau ini apa Obito-san?" Tanya Seorang perempuan bersurai merah yang duduk disofa yang berada disebrang Sofa yang Obito duduki.

"Aku ini hanya seorang manusia Rias-san" jawab Obito yang membuat terkejut semua Orang yang berada disitu.

"Kau mengetahui namaku!" ucap Rias yang kaget saat mendengar Obito yang menyebut namanya, pasalnya Rias belum sama sekali memperkenalkan dirinya pada Obito sama sekali.

"Aku mengetahui nama kalian semua disini setelah aku membaca pikiran milik Issei dan juga aku mengetahui bahwa kalian semua ini Iblis" Jelas Obito yang semakin membuat mereka semua terkaget saat jati diri mereka dengan mudah diketahui oleh Obito.

"Jadi kau ini bukan manusia biasa Obito-san?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut bob dan menggunakan kacamata.

Obito yang mendengar seorang yang bertanya dari arah sampingnya kemudian menoleh dan memandang seorang permpuan yang bertanya tadi kemudian menjawabnya.

"Mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu Sona-san, dan juga kalian tahu Ninja? Jika kalian mengetahui ninja maka aku ini adalah seorang ninja" Jawab Obito serta menjelaskan tentang dirinya.

Semua orang yang berada diclub itu terdiam sesaat seusai mendengar perkataan Obito yang mengatakan bahwa ia seorang ninja.

"Jadi kau ini seorang Shinobi?" Tanya perempuan yang bernama Sona itu saat ia mengingat tentang ninja dari buku yang pernah ia baca dan hanya diberi anggukan oleh Obito sebagai jawaban.

"waktu kau kutemukan dalam keadaan terluka parah didepan sekolah kemarin malam, kalau boleh tau kau habis melakukan apa Obito-san?" Tanya Rias yang masih penasaran tentang hal tersebut.

"Mungkin itu akan memakan waktu yang agak lama jika dijelaskan ,namun aku akan menjelaskan semuanya karena aku tidak merasakan hawa jahat dari kalian semua dan juga sebagai rasa terimakasihku karena sudah menolongku kemarin" Ucap Obito sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk saat mendengar perkataan Obito barusan.

"Kalian semua coba tatap mata kananku!" Perintah Obito yang langsung diikuti oleh semuanya, saat dirasa bahwa mereka telah menatap mata kanan miliknya, Obito langsung mengaktifkan tekniknya.

"Sharingan!"

-Skip Time-

"jadi inikah dunia yang akan aku tempati...," Ucap Obito entah pada siapa, yang berada disebuah menara tertinggi dikota kuoh.

Tengah malam harinya seusai diwawancara oleh Rias dan kawan kawan,Obito memutuskan pergi keluar untuk melihat lihat sebentar dan sempat ditawari Rias untuk menemani dirinya jalan jalan namun dengan halus Obito menolaknya.

"Bukankah kota ini sangat indah jika sedang malam hari?" Ucap sosok yang tiba tiba berada disebelah Obito.

"Mungkin benar" Jawab Obito pelan, Obito tidak kaget saat kedatangan sosok barusan karena dia sudah merasakannya auranya beberapa saat sebelum sosok itu mendekat.

"kau tidak kaget akan kedatanganku?" Tanya sosok tersebut kepada Obito yang masih setia menatap luasnya kota kuoh dimalam hari.

Obito hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan sosok itu barusan.

"Tentu tidak, aku hanya tertarik oleh suatu pancaran aura yang kau miliki ditombak mu itu" Jawab Obito kemudian menoleh kearah sosok tersebut dan terlihatlah pemuda yang seumuran dengannya dan membawa tongkat yang diletakan dibahunya.

"Oh, jadi kau tertarik dengan _True longius_ ya? Namun sayangnya tombak ini sudah ku miliki" Ucap Pemuda tersebut sambil memutar mutar tombaknya.

"Aku tidak ingin memilikinya, aku hanya tertarik dengan Aura besar yang dimiliki oleh tombak tersebut" Jelas Obito pemuda tersebut dengan datar.

Pemuda tersebut hanya terkekeh saat mendengar penjelasan Obito, beberapa saat kemudian pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangannya kearah Obito.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Cao cao dan aku ingin menawarkan kau untuk memasuki organisasi golongan pahlawan lama" Ucap Pemuda yang bernama Cao cao tersebut memperkenalkan diri dan juga menawarkan kepada Obito untuk bergabung dengan Fraksi pahlawan.

"Uchiha Obito" Balas Obito yang juga memperkenalkan diri, "Untuk apa aku memasuki organisasi milikmu itu? Didunia ini aku tidak mendukung fraksi manapun, namun aku akan melindungi manusia jika sampai mereka terkena imbas dari perang dingin antar fraksi ini" tambah Obito sambil menatap Cao cao dari ujung matanya.

Cao cao hanya tertawa saat mendengar jawaban Obito barusan,kemudian Cao cao menarik Tombak yang berada dibahunya tersebut dan mengetuk ngetukan ujung tombaknya dilantai yang mereka pijak.

"Kami ini dari Fraksi manusia juga Uchiha Obito, jadi apakah kau mau bergabung?" Tanya serta tawaran untuk bergabung dari Cao cao.

Obito yang mendengar tawaran Cao cao barusan hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata.

"Mungkin aku akan bergabung denganmu jika tidak mempunyai suatu ambisi yang kau sembunyikan dengan baik dari semua anggota fraksimu, namun aku dapat merasakan niatmu yang gelap itu, jadi aku menolak." Jelas Obito dengan pelan sambil tetap menatap indahnya Kota kuoh dimalam Hari.

Cao cao hanya menyeringai saat perkataan bawahannya yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda yang ia kenal dengan nama Uchiha Obito ini mempunyai kekuatan istimewa ternyata benar, dengan pelan Cao cao mendekat kearah Obito sambil mengayun ayunkan tombaknya.

"Jadi begitu ya, Seharusnya orang yang sudah mengetahui niatanku ini akan kumusnahkan lo,jadi apakah kau tetap menolak tawaranku atau mau bergabung dengan tawaranku ini?" Ucap Cao cao yang menaikan intensitas Aura suci miliknya dan Tombak _True Longius_ nya sampai membuat lantai yang ia pijak sedikit retak.

Sedangkan Obito hanya diam dan tidak terpengaruh oleh aura milik Cao cao barusan.

"Kau mengancamku?" Ucap Obito pelan sambil melirik kearah Cao cao.

"matanya berubah" Batin Cao cao sambil menyeringai saat melihat Mata Obito yang berpola riak air saat menoleh kearahnya, "Bagaimana kalo memang aku mengancamu untuk memasuki timku?" Balas Cao cao sambil menyeringai.

"Jangab mencari masalah, aku sedang ingin santai beberapa hari ini" Ucap Obito pelan kemudian berbalik kearah Cao cao dan berjalan melewatinya menuju pintu keluar.

Cao cao semakin menyeringai saat mendengar jawaban Obito barusan, kemudian dengan kecepatan penuh dia melesat kearah Obito dan memukulkan Tombaknya kearah Obito.

Wusssh!

Trannk!

"Apa!" kaget Cao cao saat tombaknya dapat ditangkis oleh gedoudama milik Obito yang menjadi sebuah perisai.

"Jangan memulai Cao cao" Ucap Obito pelan kemudian menghilangkan Gedoudamanya dan mulai tersedot kedalam kamui miliknya.

"Menarik" Ucap Cao cao yang ditinggal oleh Obito, "Kuharap dia mau masuk dalam kelompoku" Tambah Cao cao sebelum pergi.

Obito yang pergi dengan kamuinya kemudian kembali keruang club dan melihat Rias yang masih belum tidur padahal jam sudah menunjukan dini hari.

"Kau belum tidur Rias?" Tanya Obito sambil melangkah kearah sofa.

Rias yang sedang melamunkan sesuatu sambil melihat bulan sedikit tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Obito, kemudian menoleh kearah Obito.

"Belum Obito-san aku sedang tidak bisa tidur" Jawab Rias sambil memandang Obito.

"Oh begitukah, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kekamarku dulu" ucap Obito sambil tersenyum kearah Rias.

"Tentu Obito-san" Balas Rias sambil kembali memandang Bulan lewat jendela dan jika diperhatikan dengan baik maka dipipi Rias telah tercipta sedikit rona.

Obito hanya tersenyum kemudian melangkah kearah kamar pemberian Rias yang memaksanya untuk tinggal diclubnya dengan alasan bahwa dia baru didunia ini dan juga Rias yang tidak mempunyai teman serumah.

"Haah mungkin akan terjadi hal yang tidak terduga didunia ini" Ucap Obito pelan sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur kemudian terlelap.

 **-** Skip time **-**

Keesokan harinya atau lebih tepat malam harinya diruang club telah berkumpul para budak Rias yang sedang mempersiapkan tugas yang akan mereka jalani sebentar lagi.

"Biar kutebak, kalian akan memburu iblis liarkan?" Tebak Obito yang sedang duduk disofa sambil memperhatikan kegiatan masing masing orang, mulai dari pria bersurai pirang yang diketahui oleh Obito bernama Yutto kiba sedang mengasah sebuah pedang serta seorang gadis loli yang sedang memakai sarung tangan, Dan Obito sedikit sweatdrope saat melihat Issei yang malah memperhatikan Oppai Akeno dari sudut ruangan.

"Benar sekali Obito-san, apakah kau mau ikut bersama kami?" balas Rias serta ajaknya dengan mata puppy eyes.

"A-ah bagaimanaa ya...baiklah jika kau memaksa" Ucap Obito yang menerima ajakan Rias.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nah kalian sudah selesai persiapanya?" Tanya Rias kepada seluruh budaknya yang diberi anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Kami sudah selesai Boucho" Jawab Kiba sambil memasukan pedangnya kesarung pedangnya.

Rias hanya mengguk sebagai respon untuk Kiba, kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir yang diikuti oleh seluruh budaknya dan tak lupa Obito yang digandeng oleh Rias agar bisa ikut berteleportasi serta teriakan Issei yang mengatai Obito dengan kata kata 'Matilah para pria tampan' sebelum hilang dalam lambang sihir teleportasi miliknya.

 **-** At Pabrik **-**

Disebuah pabrik yang sudah tak terpakai tiba tiba tercipta lambang sihir yang beberapa saat kemudian mulai mengeluarkan para budak Rias dan juga Obito.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Rias kepada para budaknya dan diberi anggukan oleh semuanya, setelah itu Rias memberikan perintah untuk berpencar mencari Iblis liar yang menurut informasi yang didengarnya bahwa iblis ini telah meneror kota kuoh.

"Jadi ditempat ini kau akan mencari iblis liarnya ya Rias?" Tanya Obito yang berada disamping Rias.

Sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk kemudian menoleh kearah Obito, "tentu Obito-san, menurut informasi dari Onii-sama katakan bahwa sarang Iblis tersebut berada dipabrik bekas ini" Jawab Rias.

"Oh begitu" Ucap Obito sambil manggut manggut, "Aku sudah mengetahui letak Iblis itu berada Rias" Tambah Obito pelan dan langsung ditatap Rias.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bisa beritahu aku?" Tanya Rias sehabis mendengar bahwa Obito telah mengetahui letak Iblis itu berada.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membuat Iblisnya keluar" Balas Obito sambil melangkah kedepan, lebih tepatnya menghadap kearah sumur bekas di depan pabrik tersebut.

Obito berjalan perlahan kearah sumur itu, setelah sampai didepan mulut sumur Obito segera mengaktifkan Mata Rinnengan miliknya dan mengarahkan tangannya kearah dalam sumur.

 _"Bansho tein"_

Wusssh!

Brakk!

Suara Obito yang menciptakan jurusnya kemudian dengan tiba tiba seekor ular berkepala manusia langsung tertarik kearah Obito dari dalam sumur dan langsung dicekiknya kemudian dibanting kearah dinding pabrik oleh Obito.

"Iblisnya sudah keluar Rias" ucap Obito sambil menatap Rias dari pinggir sumur.

Sedangkan Riass hanya terkejut melihat kekuatan Obito terutama saat melihat perubahan matanya, Rias seperti bisa merasakan kegelapan yang pekat dari mata tersebut.

"Tentu Obito-san" Balas Rias kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tempat Iblis liar yang dilempar oleh Obito tadi, "Medusa kah?" tambahnya saat melihat seekor ular berkepala manusia yang mulai keluar dari reruntuhan tembok yang dihantam oleh iblis tersebut saat dilempar oleh Obito tadi.

 **"Berani sekali kalian mengganggu waktu istirahatku, sebagai imbalanya maka bersiaplah menjadi santapanku!"** Teriak monster tersebut yang kemudian langsung melesat kearah Rias.

 **"Hahaha! Akan kubuat warna tubuhmu seperti war-!"**

Bruaak!

Perkataan Iblis tersebut terputus saat dengan tiba tiba dia mendapat pukulan kuat ditubuhnya sehingga membuatnya terpental sekali lagi menghantam pepohonan.

"Koneko!" Kaget Rias saat melihat budaknya itu dengan tiba tiba memukul Iblis tersebut.

"Apakah Boucho tidak apa apa?" Tanya Koneko yang berada didepannya seusai memukul Iblis tadi.

 **"grrr! Kalian sudah membuatku marah, jadi bersiaplah menerima ajal kalian!"** Desis iblis tersebut kemudian membuka kedua matanya yang langsung menembakan sebuah energi sihir kearah Rias dan Koneko, namun dapat dihindari oleh kuduanya sehingga mengenai pepohonan dibelakang mereka yang menjadi batu seusai terkena sihir tersebut.

"Iblis ini memang Medusa" Ucap Rias kepada Koneko, " Mana yang lain?" Tambah Rias kepada Koneko yang berada disebelahnya.

"Mungkin masih berada disekitar pabrik Boucho" jawab Koneko.

 **"Matilah kalian!"** Teriak Iblis tersebut yang secara tiba tiba berada dibelakang Rias dan akan menembakan Sihir dari matanya kembali.

"Sial" Batin Rias yang melihat bahwa tidak ada waktu untuk menghindar.

Wussh!

Crassh!

Wussh!

Tap!

Saat Iblis itu akan menembakan sihirnya dengan tiba tiba sebuah tongkat berwarna hitam langsung menembus kepala Iblis tersebut dan seusai itu badanya langsung tertarik kearah sipelempar tongkat yaitu Obito yang mencekik Leher iblis yang dengan perlahan jiwanya seperti ditarik oleh Obito dan dimasukan kedalam patung kepala raja neraka yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Maaf aku sudah membunuh buruanmu Rias" Ucap Obito sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sedangakn Rias yang melihat aksi Obito barusan hanya terbengong dan langsung tersadar saat mendengar perkataan Obito barusan.

"T-tidak apa apa kok Obito-san, seharusnya aku berterimakasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dan Koneko" Balas Rias sambil tersenyum, "ku harap dia tidak akan menjadi musuh" Tambah Rias didalam batin saat mengingat aksi Obito barusan.

"Boucho!" Teriak Issei dari kejauhan diikuti oleh Issei,Akeno dan Kiba yang berlari mendekat kearah Rias.

"Apa yang terjadi disini Rias?" Tanya Akeno saat sudah sampai dihadapan Rias.

"Tidak ada apa apa Akeno, hanya saja tadi ada Iblis liar yang menyerang dan sudah dibunuh oleh Obito-san" Jawab Rias sambik menunjuk Obito serta mayat Iblis yang kepalanya tertusuk oleh batangan besi milik Obito tersebut.

"Ara ara, dia bukan hanya tampan tapi juga sadis ya, ufufu" Ucap Akeno menggoda saat melihat Obito dan mayat iblis yang kepalanya tertusuk oleh besi tersebut.

"Wow! Kau sangat keren, karena bisa mengalahkan iblis liar ini sendiri Obito-san!" Teriak Issei sambil memandang Obito dengan mata berbinar.

Obito yang dipandang menggoda serta berbinar oleh Akeno dan Issei hanya bisa tertawa kikuk dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ahahaha tidak begitu juga kok Akeno-san, Issei-san" Balas Obito sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita kembali" Ucap Rias yang diikuti oleh yang lainnya dan tak lupa Obito yang diapit oleh Akeno dan Rias karena saat akan berteleportasi terjadi sedikit pertengkaran kecil antara Akeno dan Rias yang memperebutkan siapa yang akan berteleport bersama Obito serta tangis bombay Issei yang iri dengan Obito yang diperebutkan oleh dua gadis cantik itu dan jadilah sekarang Obito yang diapit oleh Rias dan Akeno.

"Bersiaplah Obito-kun ufu~ufu" Ucap Akeno yang berada disamping kiri Obito dan mengapit lengan kirinya dibelahan dadanya.

Obito hanya tersenyum saat menanggapi Akeno barusan berbeda dengan Rias yang malah membuang muka kesamping namun tetap menggnggam tangan kanan Obito agar bisa ikut berteleportasi.

Setelah mereka semua termasuk Obito telah hilang dengan Teleportasi tiba tiba dari dalam tanah keluar sosok hitam yang seperti cairan mulai keluar dengan perlahan.

 **"Sudah kuduga dia akan menolak tawaran Cao cao pada saat itu, dan juga dia menjadi anggota kelompok Iblis gremory itu ya...mungkin aku harus bersabar sebentar agar rencanaku untuk membangkitkan ibu terwujud, Khekhekhe"** Ucap Sosok tersebut sambil terkekeh kemudian sosok yang seperti cairan itu kembali masuk kedalam tanah.

 **¤Fbc¤**

 **Siapakah sosok cairan tersebut? Ada yang tau?**

 **Ed' Ost: Blue bird (ikimono gakari)**

 _ **.I'm Uchiha Obito belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

 _ **Keep calm and read fic Uchida Tokugawa**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Uchida akan meng-update fic lagi dan untuk fic iam father akan berhenti update beberapa dekade karena akan diambil alih oleh teman saya.

 **.HAPPY READ.**

 **Op ost 'Niwaka nimo ame makezu' (Nico touches the wall)**

 **Warning: Senjutsu rikudo power, sharingan,rinnengan,juubi power,gedoudama,etc.**

 **¤UCHIDA TOKUGAWA¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Betsu no jigen kara no chikara.**

 **.(** **別の次元からの力** **).**

Uchiha Obito yang telah sadar mengikuti jalan ninja milik Naruto, akhirnya membantu aliansi shinobi serta Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk menarik seluruh bijuu ditubuh Obito dan membiarkanya tetap menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi.

 _ **.Naruto Belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Chapter 3 (Enemy).**_

Keesokan harinya sehabis beberburu iblis liar kemarin malam, kelompok Rias dan juga Obito memutuskan untuk bersantai sehari full dihari ini yang diberi sorakan semangat dari Issei, mungkin karena ia bisa pergi untuk melihat pameran manga ero yang terbaru diakhibara atau mungkin ada hal yang lain (hanya tuhan dan issei yang tahu).

Obito yang merasa agak bosanpun akhirnya bangkit dari acara duduknya dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku pergi dulu Rias" Pamit Obito yang mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar kalimat balasan dari Rias untuknya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana Obito-san?" Tanya Rias sambil memandang Obito yang malah tersenyum saat mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

"Hanya mencari angin saja kok" Balas Obito sambil tersenyum.

"Ara ara, akan aku temani Obito-kun" Ucap Akeno yang memasuki percakapan Obito dan Rias secara tiba tiba dan melangkah kearah Obito.

"Ah! Tentu Akeno-san" Balas Obito kemudian tersenyum ringan, "Kami pergi dulu Rias" Sambung Obito yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut diikuti Akeno.

Sedangkan Rias hanya merengut kesal karena seharusnya ia tadi yang akan menemani Obito untuk berjalan jalan namun sudah didahului oleh Akeno.

"Akeno no baka" Ucap Rias pelan dan mulai melakukan aktifitasnya kembali.

Sedangakan dengan Obito yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan klub pun hanya berjalan entah kemana dan Akeno yang dengan setia mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka berdua dilanda keheningan untuk beberapa saat sampai suara Akeno yang membuyarkannya dan juga tingkah Akeno yang membuat Obito sedikit tersentak yaitu dengan mengapit tangan Obito diantara keduan belahan dadanya.

"Nee~Kita mau kemana Obito-kun?" tanya Akeno sambil mengapit tangan Obito.

"Mungkin ketaman hiburan" Jawab Obito singkat sambil tetap berjalan tidak menghiraukan Akeno yang mengapit pada lengannya itu.

"Emmmm...boleh juga, kalau begitu ayo" Ucap Akeno semangat.

Tidak sampai 30 menit akhirnya Obito dan Akeno sampai disebuah taman hiburan yang menurut pemikiran dan ingatan Obito yang didapatnya dari memory Issei bahwa taman hiburan ini bagus untuk menghilangkan kebosanan dan juga meskipun Obito sempat mendapat beberapa kata yang mengatakan Oppai adalah segalanya dari memory Issei.

"nah ayo kita coba" Ucap Obito sambil memandang pintu masuk taman hiburan tersebut kemudian mulai melangkah memasukinya dan tak lupa ada Akeno yang mengikutinya.

 **-Time skip-**

Setelah hampir seharian ditaman bermain dan bersenang senang dengan berbagai wahana disana, Ralat hanya Akeno saja yang senang, sedangkan Obito sedang dilanda mual mual karena hampir seharian ini mereka hanya menaiki wahana yang menguji adrenalin sebab kemauan Akeno yang tidak bisa ia tolak jadi dengan terpaksa Obito menaiki itu hampir seharian ini.

"Ugh! Perutku serasa dikocok" Rintih Obito yang sedang keluar dari taman hiburan dengan dipapah oleh Akeno dan mulai berjalan menuju bangku yang ada didekat pintu masuk taman hiburan tersebut.

"Hari ini luar biasa Obito-kun" Ucap Akeno sambil mendudukan Obito dibangku tersebut.

Obito hanya memandang Akeno malas saat mendengar perkataannya barusan, "Luar biasa sekali karena kita sudah menaiki Jet-coster, boat-jet, dan hal hal lainnya yang berbau jet dan kecepatan seharian penuh tanpa istirahat bahkan aku belum sarapan tadi pagi" Ucap Obito sambil memandang Akeno yang tersenyum kikuk.

"Gomen Obito-kun, aku sesenang ini karena baru pertama kali ini aku bisa mendatangi tempat yang sudah kuimpikan sejak dulu ini" Jawab Akeno sambil menatap langit senja yang mulai berwarna hitam.

Obito hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Akeno barusan, niatannya untuk membalas perkataan Akeno barusan hilang entah kemana.

Tep!

"Kapan kapan kita bermain kesini lagi ya" Ucap Obito tersenyum sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Akeno dengan lembut.

Sedangkan Akeno yang diperlakukan seperti itu wajahnya sudah dipenuhi rona merah dan dengan wajah yang dipenuhi rona itu Akeno mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Hum! Obito-kun!" Balas Akeno semangat.

Obito yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tulus, kemudian mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan menoleh kearah Akeno.

"Ayo pulang, ini sudah hampir malam" Ajak Obito yang direspon oleh Akeno dengan langsung mengapit pada lengan Obito dengan erat.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Obito hanya diam dan tidak berbicara apapun ,begitu pula dengan Akeno yang diam, namun keheningan tersebut buyar saat Obito menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Akeno yang juga menatapnya karena berhenti tiba tiba.

"Ada apa Obito-kun?" tanya Akeno bingung.

Obito hanya menatap Akeno sebentar kemudian menoleh kearah belakang, lebih tepatnya kearah bangunan tua yang berada dipinggiran Kuoh.

"Kau pulanglah duluan Akeno, nanti aku akan menyusul" Perintah Obito kepada Akeno.

"Memangnya ada Obito?" Tanya Akeno yang semakin bingung atas perkataan Obito barusan.

Obito hanya menatap Akeno sebentar kemudian kembali menatap kearah bangunan tua yang berada dibelakangnya itu.

"Sepertinya kita diikuti oleh beberapa orang, dan Oleh karena itu aku menyuruhmu pulang dan aku akan mengurus mereka" Jawab Obito yang membuat Akeno terkejut karena ia tidak merasakan bahwa mereka telah diikuti oleh seseorang.

"A-apa! Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Akeno yang masih terkejut.

"Mungkin karena merek-!"

Wusssh!

Trankk!

Perkataan Obito terputus saat dengan tiba tiba sebuah tongkat dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat dengan cara memanjang kearah mereka berdua dan dapat ditahan oleh Obito dengan menggunakan Gedoudamanya, bahkan Gedoudama milik Obito mengalami sedikit retakan karena menahan serangan barusan.

"Senjutsu" Ucap Obito pelan saat merasakan Energi tongkat tersebut yang mengandung senjutsu sehingga menyebabkan keretakan pada Gedoudama miliknya barusan, setelah itu Obito menoleh kearah Akeno dan mengaktifkan jurusnya.

"disini terlalu berbahaya, tunggulah aku sampai kembali diruang klub"

 **[Kamui]**

Ucap Obito pelan dan dengan perlahan tubuh Akeno seperti tersedot kedalam lubang angin dan perlahan menghilang, bahkan Akeno tidak sempat berbicara apapun karena masih shock dengan yang terjadi barusan.

Tap!

Tap!

Obito mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bangunan tua tersebut saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya dan dapat dia lihat 4 sosok yang masih belum terlihat karena terkena bayangan bangunan itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya

"Khe khe kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa menahan serangan tongkat itu tadi" Ucap Salah satu sosok yang mulai berjalan keluar dari dalam bangunan tua tersebut.

"Dia memang kuat, bahkan _True longinus_ dapat ditahan dengan mudah olehnya" Balas sosok yang berada disebelah sosok yang menyerang Obito tadi, Sedangkan sosok yang menyerang Obito tadi hanya menyeringai.

"Jadi karena itu kau sangat ingin merekrutnya" Ucap sosok yang paling tinggi diantara keempat sosok tersebut.

"Ya, dan karena dia menolaknya jadi aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan kalian semua untuk memaksanya memasuki organisasi kita atau paling tidak mengambil kekuatanya dengan paksa" Balas sosok yang mungkin adalah ketua dari organisasi yang dimaksud oleh sosok yang paling tinggi tadi.

Sedangkan Obito hanya diam dan memandang datar keempat sosok tersebut, namun mata kanan Obito sudah menjadi sharingan dan mata kirinya sudah menjadi Rinnengan.

"Cao cao" Ucap Obito saat merasakan aura yang sama seperti saat ia bertemu denganya diatas gedung beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Maa...maa...dia sudah mengetahui kalau itu dirimu" Ucap sosok yang tadi menyerang Obito yang mulai terkena sinar bulan purnama dan terlihatlah sosok manusia kera yang membawa tongkat dipunggungnya.

"Sudah kubilang bahwa dia bukan manusia biasa" Balas sosok yang bernama Cao cao tersebut sambil menyeringai kearah Obito.

"mau apa kalian?" tanya Obito saat sudah melihat keempat sosok tersebut.

Cao cao yang mendengar perkataan tersebut hanya tersenyum kearah Obito kemudian menunjuk satu persatu sosok yang sudah terlihat itu.

"perkenalkan ini adalah Sun Wokong , Arthur pendragon dan Rezevim livan Lucifer, dan tujuan kami adalah kekuatan yang berada didalam dirimu itu" Jawab Cao cao yang kemudian dengan tiba tiba langsung melesat kearah Obito

Traannnk!

"benarkan...dia ini bukan manusia biasa" Ucap Cao cao kepada kelompoknya sambil memukulkan tombaknya kearah Obito namun dapat ditangkis dengan Gedoudama milik Obito.

"Bagai mana dengan ini" Ucap sosok manusia kera itu yang melompat tinggi dan terjun dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Obito.

wussh!

Trankkk!

Pyaar!

"Apa!"

Suara pukulan tongkat milik Sun wokong yang menghantam Gedoudama milik Obito hingga hancur dan itu dengan sukses membuat Obito kaget.

'senjutsunya lebih besar, bahkan ini levelnya diatasnya Naruto' Batin Obito sambil memandang Sun wokong yang menyeringai kearahnya.

"jadi kelemahanmu adalah senjutsu ya, menarik" Ucap Sun wokong yang berdiri tegak disamping Cao cao.

Obito hanya mendecih karena analisis musuhnya kali ini memang benar kenyataanya dan mungkin dia harus lebih waspada terhadap manusia kera dihadapannya ini.

Sedangkan dua sosok yang bersama Cao cao tadi hanya menonton dari pinggir dan tidak ada niatan untuk menyerang Obito sama seperti yang dilakukan Cao cao dan Sun wokong.

"Apakah kita harus membantunya Rezevim?" Tanya Arthur yang masih setia menonton pertarungan 2 vs 1 dihadapanya itu.

"Tidak perlu, itu hanya menguras tenaga kita, dan juga mereka berdua sudah cukup, namun..." balas Rezevim yang diakhir kalimatnya ia seperti sedang memandang Obito dengan teliti.

Sedangkan Arthur yang mendengar kalimat akhir Rezevim yang terputuspun menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang sosok disebelahnya itu.

"Aku seperti merasakan suatu kegelapan yang melebihi 666 didalam tubuh pemuda itu" Ucap Rezevim pelan.

"Benarkah? Bisa merepotkan jika begitu" balas Arthur pelan kemudian memandang pertarungan didepannya itu kembali.

Sedangkan dengan Obito sekarang hanya bisa menghindar kesana kemari agar tidak terkena pukulan senjutsu dari sun wokong dan tusukan tombak _True longinus_ milik Cao cao.

Trank!

Trank!

Wussh!

"!"

Braakkkh!

Sun wokong hanya dapat melebarkan matanya saat melihat serangnya menembus tubuh Obito bagaikan hantu dan harus rela terkena tinju Obito yang sudah dilapisi cakhra juubi dan terlempar serta menembus beberapa bangunan dan akhirnya menambrak dinding kekkai yang dibuat oleh Rezevim dan Arthur agar tidak memancing perhatian manusia.

"jangan lupakan aku!"

Wussh!

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Obito yang baru selesai membuat Sun wokong terlempar harus membuat perisai dari gedoudamanya agar tidak terkena serangan Cao cao yang dengan tiba tiba sudah berada dibelakangnya dan bersiap untuk memukulkan Tombaknya kearah Obito.

"Ugh, jadi kau bisa senjutsu juga ya" Ucap Sun wokong yang mulai bengkit dari reruntuhan puing bangunan yang hancur setelah terkena tubuhnya yang terlempar tadi, "Ini lumayan sakit tahu" tambah Sun wokong yang mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Obito.

Wuuus!

Tap!

"dia benar benar hebatkan" Ucap Cao cao yang melompat dan mendarat disebelah Sun wokong yang menatap Obito tajam.

"Mungkin kita harus melawanya dengan serius kali ini" Ucap Sun wokong yang suaranya mulai terdengar berat dan dapat Obito rasakan bahwa energi senjutsunya mulai meningkat dengan intensitas gila.

"Cih, ini merepotkan" Desis Obito pelan saat melihat peningkatan energi pada Sun wokong.

 **"Grrrr! Pakai kekuatanku Bodoh!"** Teriak Juubi yang berada didalam tubuh Obito dengan keras.

"Aku akan menggunakanya jika dalam keadaan terdesak saja" Balas Obito pelan sedangkan Juubi hanya diam dan tidak membalas perkataan Obito.

"Jadi kali ini bermain mainya sudah selesai dan bersiaplah" Ucap Sun wokong yang menatap Obito tajam sedangkan Cao cao hanya menatap malas kepada rekannya yang sudah serius ini.

"Ya benar apa yang dikatakan dia" Ujar Cao cao kepada Obito sambil menunjuk Sun wokong dengan tombaknya.

Bats!

Wussh!

"Bersiaplah!"

Suara Sun wokong dan Cao cao yang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Obito yang sudah mengeluarkan tiga buah Gedoudama dipunggungnya dan memasang posisi waspada.

 **-At klub-**

Diruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib tiba tiba tercipta lubang pusaran angin yang membuatnya ditatap oleh seluruh penghuni klub tersebut.

"Obito-san?" Ucap Rias pelan saat melihat pusaran angin tersebut.

Bruuk!

Suara Akeno yang dikeluarkan oleh pusaran tersebut dan terjatuh dengan posisi pantat terlebih dahulu dan itu membuatnya ditatap terkejut oleh seluruh penghuni klub itu.

"Akeno! Mana Obito-san?" Tanya Rias yang bingung karena Akeno pulang seorang diri dan yang lebih anehnya dia pulang dengan menggunakan salah satu teknik milik Obito.

Akeno yang sudah sadar dari acara jatuhnya segera menoleh kearah Rias dan mengatakan hal yang ia dan Obito alami sebelum ia sampai disini.

"Rias! Tolong bantu aku untuk menyelamatkan Obito-kun" Ucap Akeno yang membuatnya ditatap bingung oleh seluruh iblis yang berada diruangan itu.

"Memangnya Obito-san kenapa Akeno?"Tanya Rias yang masih bingung dengan situasi sekarang.

Akeno yang merasa bahwa penjelasannya tadi kurangpun akhirnya menjelaskan kepada Rias dan yang lainya tentang kejadian saat dirinya dan Obito yang akan pulang diserang dengan tiba tiba oleh sosok yang tidak dikenal, dan itu membuat Rias geram karena ada yang berani memasuki wilayah Gremory tanpa izin serta berani menyerang keluarganya meskipun Obito bukan budak iblisnya namun Obito sudah Rias anggap sebagai keluarganya, dan dengan tegas dirinya memerintahkan seluruh budaknya untuk mendatangi tempat lokasi Obito bertarung dan membantunya, sedangkan dirinya akan mendatangi ruang osis karena ingin meminta bantuan untuk membuat kekkai jika terjadi pertarungan yang besar nantinya.

Rias yang tinggal seorang diri diklub karena para budaknya sudah pergi untuk membantu Obito pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan klub tersebut dan berjalan menuju ruangan Osis untuk menemui sahabatnya.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Suara pintu yang diketuk oleh Rias dan setelah mendengar suara respon yang mengijinkanya untuk masuk akhirnya Riaspun masuk dan ia dapat melihat perempuan berambut bob yang sedang duduk disofa sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Ada apa Rias? Tumben kau berkunjung kesini" Ucap perempuan itu yang mengalihakan pandanganya dari buku menuju Rias.

"Begini Sona, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu" Ucap Rias serius.

Sedangkan Sona yang mendengar kalimat Rias barusan sedikit menaikan alisnya dan bertanya pada Rias.

"Bantuan apa Rias?" tanya Sona yang sedikit bingung karena sahabatnya jarang meminta bantuan kepadanya.

Dan akhirnya Rias menceritakan kepada Sona tentang semua kejadian yang diceritakan Akeno dan ditatap kaget oleh Sona, setelah itu dengan segera Sona menyuruh seluruh budaknya untuk bersiap siap.

"Ada apa ini Kaicho?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang bingung karena dengan tiba tiba Kaichonya ini menyuruh mereka semua untuk bersiap.

"Kita akan membantu Obito-san bertempur Saji" Jawab Sona tegas dan menatap seluruh budaknya, "Jika kalian sudah siap ,mari kita pergi" Tambah Sona sambil membuat lingkaran sihir yang diikuti oleh semuanya termasuk Rias.

 **-Back Obito fight-**

Akeno dan yang lainnya yang sudah sampai ditempat pertarungan Obitopun hanya dapat menemukan beberapa kawah kecil dan bangunan yang hancur serta pakaian Obito yang sobek.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi disini?" Tanya Kiba entah pada siapa saat melihat tempat yang mereka datangi sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Jadi dimana mereka?" Ucap Issei yang sedari tadi celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan Obito namun tidak dapat menemukanya dimanapun.

"Tadi Obito-kun disini" Ucap Akeno pelan sambil memegang kaos Obito yang robek itu dengan erat.

Issei yang akan bertanya kepada Akeno tidak jadi saat melihat lambanf sihir milik Bouchonya dan milik klan Sitri yang muncul dihadapan mereka dan mengeluarkan Rias juga Sona beserta budaknya.

Rias yang baru datang ditempat itu hanya bisa terkaget karena melihat kerusakan yang terjadi ditempat itu sangat parah, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ekspresi kaget yang dikeluarkan oleh Sona saat melihat area sekitarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Dan mana Obito-san?" Ucap dan tanya Rias pada para budaknya, sedangkan yang ditanyai menggeleng pertanda tidak tahu.

"Saat kami datang kesini, kami sudah tidak menemukan Obito dan hanya menemukan kerusakan pada tempat ini dan kaos milik Obito yang sudah sobek itu" Jelas Kiba.

Rias yang mendengar penjelasan Kiba barusan hanya terdiam kemudian melangkah menuju Akeno yang menunduk sambil menggenggam baju milik Obito itu.

"Aku tau kau khawatir Akeno...namun kau taukan bahwa Obito-san itu kuat, jadi percayalah bahwa ia akan baik baik saja" Ucap Rias sambil memegang bahu Akeno.

Sedangkan Akeno yang mendengar perkataan Rias barusan hanya terdiam kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Sona yang sudah keluar dari acara kagetnyapun segera menyuruh para budaknya untuk memperbaiki tempat yang sudah hancur ini dengan menggunakan sihir.

"Jadi dia menghilang" Tanya Sona yang sudah berada disamping Rias.

Rias yang mendengar perkataan Sona dari arah sampingnya kemudian menoleh sebentar dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Entahlah aku tidak terlalu mengetahuinya, namun aku percaya bahwa ia akan baik baik saja" Jawab Rias pelan.

 **-Lost dimension-**

Blaaar!

Suara ledakan saat Obito yang menahan serangan milik Sun wokong dan gelombang cahaya milik Cao cao.

"Cih! Aku tidak bisa menggunakan kamui lagi ditempat ini" Gumam pelan Obito sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, memang dia sudah tidak menggunakan teknik Kamuinya lagi saat Cao cao memindahkan mereka semua kesuatu dimensi buatanya, bahkan Gedoudama miliknya bisa hancur saat menahan serangan milik Sun wokong.

"Seginikah kekuatanmu hah?" Tanya Sun wokong remeh yang berada beberapa meter dihadapan Obito, "Kalau begitu..." Tambah Sun wokong yang memutuskan kalimatnya karena dikedua tangannya sedang membuat bola energi yang semakin lama semakin besar ukurannya, "Matilah" sambung Sun wokong yang kemudian menembakan energi sihir bercampur senjutsu itu kearah Obito.

Obito hanya memandang datar energi sihir yang akan mengenainya sebentar lagi itu.

Blaaar!

Suara ledakan yang terdengar saat serangan Sun wokong dengan telak mengenai Obito yang tidak begerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Musnahlah" Ucap Sun wokong pelan saat yakin bahwa Obito telah musnah karena terkena serangan pamungkasnya barusan, berbeda dengan Cao cao yang menatap bingung tempat Obito karena ia merasakan Aura Obito dimana mana.

Tap!

Wusssh!

 **¤Play ost 'Liar mask' (Rika mayama)¤**

"Kuucapkan selamat kepada kalian karena bisa membuatku memakai kekuatan ini" Suara Obito yang terdengar dari dalam kepulan debu dan tubuhnya masih belum terlihat dengan jelas.

Sedangkan Sun wokong hanya shock karena sekalinya Obito belum musnah dan melebarkan matanya saat tiba tiba tubuhnya tertarik kearah Obito yang masih belum terlihat karena terhalang debu.

Grep!

Braak!

"Arrgh!"

Suara Sun wokong yang lehernya dicekik oleh Obito dan dibanting ketanah dengan posisi kepala yang mendarat terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo tunjukan kekuatanmu" Ucap Obito pelan.

Sedangkan Sun wokong yang mendengar perkataan Obito barusan kemudian dengan perlahan mendongak ingin menatap Obito dan membelalakan matanya saat melihat rupa Obito yang sekarang dapat ia lihat bahwa wujud Obito yang sekarang lebih menyeramkan den beberapa sisik yang ada disebagian tubuhnya (Wujud Obito saat menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi).

"S-sebenarnya kau ini mahluk apa?" tanya Sun wokong yang sedikit gemetar saat bertatapan langsung dengan iris pola riak air dikedua mata milik Obito.

Obito yang mendengar pertanyaan Sun wokong barusan hanya menatapnya datar, " Aku adalah Uchiha Obito" Jawab Obito sambil menatap karah Sun wokong.

"Matilah!" Teriak Cao cao yang melesat dengan tiba tiba kearah Obito.

Sedangkan Obito hanya menatap datar Cao cao, kemudian dengan pelan ia merentangkan tanganya kearah Cao cao yang melesat.

 **[Shinra tensei]**

Blaaar!

"Arrghh!"

Suara Obito yang mengaktifkan tekniknya dan membuat Cao cao serta Sun wokong yang Obito terpental beberapa puluh meter.

"Ugh! Jadi itu wujud aslimu ya" Ucap Cao cao yang mulai bangkit meskipun sempat memuntahkan darah beberapa kali, sedangkan Sun wokong sudah pingsan saat terkena teknik milik Obito barusan, "menarik, kalau begitu aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan serius kali ini" Tambah Cao cao yang sudah berdiri tegak.

 **[Belance Breaker]**

 **[Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin]**

Sriiingg!

Obito sedikit menyipit saat Cao cao mengaktifkan teknik Belance Breakernya dan dapat Obito rasakan bahwa Orang dihadapanya ini sekarang lebih berbahaya dari sebelum sebelumnya dan setelah beberapa saat cahaya terang tersebut menghilang dan terlihatlah Cao cao yang sedang menggunakan armor putih dan dibawahnya terdapat 7 buah bola yang melayang layang.

"Nah kalau beginikan kita seimbang" Ucap Cao cao pelan kemudian memandang Obito.

Obito yang merasakan bahwa kekuatan Cao cao kali ini sangat besarpun kemudian tubunya mulai melayang keangkasa dan berhenti melayang saat posisinya sudah sejajar dengan Cao cao.

"baiklah jika itu maumu akan aku kabulkan" Ucap Obito datar dan dengan perlahan Gedoudama Obito mulai berkumpul ditangan kananya dan membentuk seperti lambang DNA.

"Ini adalah pedang pembuat dunia didimensiku" Ucap Obito pelan sedangkan Cao cao hanya menyeringai saat melihat Obito yang mulai serius.

 **[Sword of nunuboko]**

Ucap Obito pelan dan sekarang terciptalah sebuah pedang yang menyerupai lambang DNA ditangan kananya sedangkan ditangan kirinya sedang memegang perisai yang terbuat dari Gedoudama miliknya.

"Jika begitu ayo kita berpesta!" Teriak Cao cao yang melesat kearah Obito sambil menembakan energi plasma dari salah satu bolanya.

Obito hanya diam tidak menjawab perkataan Cao cao namun juga ikut melesat maju dan menebaskan _Sword of nunuboko_ kearah Cao cao.

Blaaar!

 **¤FBC¤**

Yo! Akhirnya update juga, dan jika ada yang bertanya tentang Rinnengan Milik Obito ada berapa? Maka jawabanya adalah ada dua karena Obito telah mendapat Rinnengan dari juubi selaku Obito adalah jinchuriki Juubi.

Dan untuk pair masih diperdebatkan dipikiran Author.

Obito x Akeno

Obito x Rias

Obito x akame

Obito x saran dari reader?

 **Ed' Ost: Blue bird (ikimono gakari)**

 **.I'm Uchiha Obito belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 _ **Keep calm and read fic Uchida Tokugawa**_

 _ **-SAYONARA-**_


End file.
